Anime Jumpers from Hyrule! (1: Naruto!)
by Suna Tusukino
Summary: Luna is a normal girl. Wait, way not normal! She, Link, and Dark Link get sucked in a vortex sending them to different kinds of places, and explore and trek on, attempting to find their way home. Join them as they go places they never imagined! Maybe a little competition for Luna's heart might start! First comes Naruto!


This story is already made on another site

SunaTsukino

This is my profile on another site and I update on that site first so if you want the latest updates, go right ahead and read that one first.

Story Start!

I woke up from my dream of eating loipops and chocolate, and rubbed my back. "Geez! This bed hurts!" I sat up from the hay mattress and ripped cloth, remembering that my room wasn't much better. It was a room that looked like it was about to break at any second. There was only a chest that held my day and night clothes, and my hay bed was in a corner. I held a batted up bunny (I call him Mr. Snuggles) to my chest, and let out a sigh. "I need to work on this room a lot." I got up and changed into my usual clothing. (Photo) "Alright, what should I do- KYYAAAA!" The floorboards fell from my feet, realizing that they finally couldn't hold my weight. "I TRUSTED YOU, FLOORBOARDS!"

*Link's POV*

I heard a scream in the distance in the east. Wanting to protect who's voice that belonged to, I ran as fast as I could, worried that Dark Link was up to something. When I got there, there was a small girl under some broken floorboards. 'Defiantly not Dark Link...' I thought with a sweat drop. I pulled the broken boards and shook her, trying to wake her up. "Hey, are you going to wake up?" "Rainbow unicorns are the best..." She grabbed me in her sleep, muttering something like, "What should we do today Mr. Snuffles?" "H-Hey! Let go!" I said, blushing like a madman. "Huh?" She said, her blue eyes fluttered open and realized that she was hugging me. "No wonder my bed was so warm and comfortable!" She said, snuggling deeper into my chest. "H-Hey! Do you do that to everybody you meet?" "Mmm, nope. But none of them are as warm..." "Um so, what were you doing under those floorboards?" "Well," she finally got off of me and sat up, "that was my home, and the floorboards gave up on me, and I fell to the first floor and the wood must of hit my head and knocked me out." "Oh, I thought you were in danger." "I was! Do you know how much that hurt!" "Yeah, yeah, but I thought your life was in danger." "MY FIST IS IN DANGER OF GIVING YOU AN UPPERCUT!" "H-Hey, it was a just a joke!" "It better be!" 'Scary...' "IM NOT SCARY! Well, at least not that scary..." "CAN YOU READ MINDS!?" "Yep!" 'Now I'm REALLY scared!' "I HEARD THAT!" "STOP READING MY MIND ALREADY!" "ONLY IF YOU STOP BEING A JERK!" I huffed a sigh, and threw my hands in the air. "Fine. I was acting like a jerk and I'm sorry." "Wow, your pride level must be low if you really admitted that." I bushed a deep tomato color at her comment. "It was just to stop your whiny voice from blabbering on and on about me being a jerk!" "So my voice is whiny, eh? Now you've done it..." She said with a dark aura surrounding her. 'Crap!'

*A Good Beating Later*

"Alright! So I never introduced myself. My name is Luna Yagami, age 17." "YOU'RE SEVENTEEN?! YOU LOOK TEN!" "Yes, now I wasn't done. I like cherries, chocolate, and tacos. I don't like spiders, clowns, or anything girly. My hobby is hugging random people, training, teasing people, getting on peoples' nerves, and eating. My dream for the future is to have a crowd bow at my feet at least once, because I'm awesome. Now you!" "Um, my name is Link, and I'm 17 also. I like... well, never really thought about it. Same with everything else." "Well that told me everything about you!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Well, sorry. If you stick around me, you'll figure it out for yourself." "That leads to one choice... CATCH ME!" She leaped up in the air and I caught her bridal style. "I'll tag along with you!"

I promise you it gets better please continue reading


End file.
